The Girl Who Didn't Wait
by Beware the Weeping Angels
Summary: 7-year old Amelia Pond was asked by the Doctor to wait for 5 minutes. What if she didn't have to wait. What if she came with him?
1. Amelia Pond

**Hello Readers. The Disclaimer will come next, but I will address the reviews I have gotten now. However, from now on, I will answer the questions/comments/concerns when I add a new chapter. I will put the name of the reviewer, and then my answer to their question or comment.**

 **emilia: This is set in what I guess is a parallel universe. The Amy we know will not exist. River will be in it, but she will not be Amelia's daughter. I would say who she is but, as she says… SPOILERS! Also Rory will not be in it, I will work something out when Angels take Manhattan comes around. So, no. this would not create a paradox. Don't like it, then just don't read.**

 **Thunderstrike16: Thank You! Yes, I will bring Clara in, but it won't be until it makes sense. I will have episodes from Season 5 (not all of them), and then will skip to Season 7. I don't like Season 6 that much, and the plot would practically be nonexistent in this story. After all, why would Amelia have River if she is 7 years old.**

Amelia Pond walked in her bedroom, closing the door. Her Aunt had just left, going what she called 'clubbing.' The 7-year old Scottish girl, sighed, annoyed that no one seems to care about her. Her parents died when she was 5, so the death didn't bother her as much. However, sometimes, like now, she would give anything for them to be there.

She threw a glance at the crack in her wall, and came to a decision. She knelt down next to her bed, her hands pressed together, in front of her face. If no one, here was going to help her, she would have to call on outside help.

"Dear Santa, that you for the dolls, and pencils, and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you. But honest, it is an emergency." She started off. The best way to get help, was to be kind and polite. "There's a crack in my wall." She told him, looking at the crack that's kept her awake at night. "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night, there's voices. So please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a police man? Or…" She trailed off, hearing a wheezing, groaning sound coming from her back yard. The noise stopped, only for a loud crash to be heard.

Amelia looked towards the window, told Santa she'd be back in a moment, and ran towards the window. Where the shed used to be, a blue box was laying there, on it's side. She looked at it closer, and saw the words Police Public Call Box glowing on the box. She was shocked that Santa worked that quickly, but thanked him anyway.

She grabbed a jacket, threw on a pair of boots, and ran down the stairs. She ran out the back door, and walked up to the mysterious blue box. All of a sudden doors flew open from the side facing up, smoke pillowing out, and a rope with a hook came flying out. The hook got stuck on a chain right next to Amelia, causing her to back away from that. A couple of seconds later, a hand grasped the edge of the box. Another followed, that being followed by the head of a man.

He was soaking wet, his hair stuck to his forehead. His hair was reasonably long, not like a girl, but not too short. It seemed to fit him perfectly. His black hair was accompanied by handsome green eyes, and his chin was a little big. If Amelia was a couple years older, she would have a crush on this mystery man.

"Can I have an apple?" The Mystery Man asked. The question was so random it caught Amelia off guard. "All I can think about, apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new, never had cravings before." The man then pulled himself up, swinging one leg over the edge of the box, and looking into it.

"Wow! Look at that!" The man, now revealed to be wearing a dirty, blue, buttoned, shirt. A brown tie hung loosely around his neck, and his pants and shoes were filthy.

 _Oh god he's mad._ Amelia thought before she could stop herself. Out loud she asked "Are you okay?" in a tone that suggested that _no, I really do not think you are okay._

In answer, the man said "Just had a fall. All the way down there into the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"Your soaking wet." Amelia noticed. This man was getting more and more confusing by the second. The man looked at her like the answer was obvious.

"I was in the swimming pool." he said as if that explained everything.

"You said you were in the library." Amelia told him. He didn't seem to react to her accusation and replied promptly that the swimming pool is also in the library.

Amelia frowned. The man made no sense whatsoever. Better not dwell on the strange conversation she's just had. "Are you a policeman?"

The crazy man perked up at that. "Why? Did you call a policeman?" he inquired curiously. Amelia was starting to get impatient. The man seemed to not know why he was here. But, still better to check.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" This caused the man to look at her confused.

"What cra-" the man asked before he suddenly seized up with a yell and fell off the box.

Amelia backed up before looking at him in concern. "Are you all right, Mister?" she asked worriedly. _Maybe he's not crazy; maybe he's just sick. Maybe he needs help-_

The strange man panted harshly."Yeah, I'm fine, it's ok. This is all perfectly norm-" He cut off as he suddenly jerked, then opened his mouth. Amelia was about to ask if he needed help when a strange gold light floated out of his mouth. Amelia stared at the man, and demanded who he is.

The man held his hands out with a gleeful look. His hands were glowing with the strange light that had floated from his mouth. "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." He paused, then added, almost as an afterthought, "Does it scare you?"

Amelia considered lying, but decided to tell the truth. "No. It just looks a bit weird."

The man shook his head quickly. "No, no, no, the crack in your wall, does it scare you?" he clarified.

 _Oh._ Amelia had forgotten about that. She swallowed before answering yes.

The crazy man grinned before energetically umping to his feet. Startled, Amelia backed up a step or two. "Well then! No time to lose!" he burst out excitedly. "I'm the Doctor! Do everything i tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." Amelia thought that that must happen a lot to him. People wandering off, at least. He turned and briskly started walking into a tree. He fell down, stunned. Amelia leaned over him with her eyebrows raised.

"You all right?" She asked, again speaking in a _if you say yes then you're lying because you're not_ voice.

The crazy man, The Doctor, blinked a couple of times, before dazedly saying "Early days. Steerings a bit off"

After Amelia led the man into her house, they walked to the kitchen. The cra- _Doctor_ looked around her house like he'd never seen a hose before. _Maybe he hasn't,_ Amelia thought. She wouldn't even be surprised if that were the case. Apple in and, she walked unto him and asked "If your a doctor, why does your box say police?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He gave her an affronted look before grabbing the apple and biting into it. He immediately spat it back out. Amelia jerked at that. The Doctor coughed before holding the apple out to her.

"That's disgusting! What is that?" He demanded harshly. Amelia stared at him. She responded by saying it was an apple, thinking that it should have been obvious.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples.' The Doctor told her. That confused her even more. Didn't he just say he loved them?

"You said you loved them." Amelia told him.

"No, no, no, I love Yoghurt! Yoghurt's my favorite. Give me Yoghurt." He demanded her. Amelia rushed off, grabbed a Yoghurt from the fridge, and gave it to him. He opened it, and drank it from the container, not bothering to use a spoon. Once again he spat it out.

"I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in." The Doctor said, clearly thoroughly disgusted by it. Once again telling him that he said he loved it, he responded by saying that it's just like after cleaning your teeth. When every thing tasted wrong. After he told her that, he spammed again, and slipped a hand on his forehead.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia asked him, truly concerned for him.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Your Scottish, fry something."

Amelia soon realized that the Doctor had to be the pickiest person _ever_. Back was poison, beans were evil, and bread an butter deserved to be thrown out. Eventually, he finally found something that he could enjoy: fish fingers dipped in custard. Amelia gave up trying to convince herself that the Doctor was somewhat sane.

Amelia sat down at the dining room table across from him, eating ice cream straight out of the carton. The Doctor lifted up the bowl of custard and sipped the custard out, leaving him with a custard mustache. He wiped it off, causing Amelia to comment that it was funny.

"Am I?" The Doctor questioned, before trying to reassure himself, "Good. Funny's good. What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond." Amelia told him.

"Oh! That's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale." The Doctor said while smiling. Amelia was starting to like this man.

After a brief discussion about if they were in Scotland, which they aren't; Where her family was, he replied by saying that he doesn't even have an aunt; and her bravery, The Doctor saying that she isn't scared of anything; They arrived on the topic of the Crack.

When they arrived at her bedroom, the Doctor immediately walked up to the crack. He seemed very much interested, unlike her aunt.

"You've had some cowboys in here." He stated. "Not actual cowboys, though that can happen."

Amelia looked at her dresser, and picked up an apple that her mum carved a face into for her. Somehow it stayed fish since she gave it to her. Amelia figured that because the Doctor has been so nice to her, she could be nice to him, too.

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." She told the Doctor, showing him the apple.

Amelia handed him the apple, and he's miles slightly. "She sounds good your mom. I'll keep it for later." He told her, slipping the apple into his pocket. He turned around, studying the Crack again.

"This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draft coming from?" He took out a silver stick with a blue crystal at the end of it. He pointed it at the wall and it glowed, emitting a buzzing noise. He then brought it up to his face and looked at it.

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Amelia told him, confused as to why he thought she might know.

"Its a crack." The Doctor told her. They both looked at the Crack, as it started to glow. "But I'll tell you something funny. If you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cause the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?"

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed, together, right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?" The Doctor asked Amelia.

"The voice, yes." She nodded. The Doctor pressed his ear against the crack. He clearly heard something, because he jerked back, looked around and went to her dresser. He picked up a glass of water, flung out the water, and pressed the top of it against the wall, putting his ear onto the bottom of the glass.

"Prisoner Zero…" The Doctor muttered.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Amelia finished. "That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

The Doctor listened one more time before answering. "It means, that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison, and they've lost a prisoner. And do you know what that means?" He asked her, looking concerned.

"What?" She asked. She has always been scared of the Crack, but now that she knows what it is, it made her fear for her life.

"You need a better wall." The Doctor told her. He picked up the desk in font of the wall, and moved it. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. Forces will invert, and it'll snap itself shut. Or…"

"What?" Amelia asked, scared even more.

The Doctor seemed to hesitate before responding. "You know when grown-ups tell you everything going to be fine, and you think they're probably lying to you to make you feel better?"

"Yes." Amelia said to him, annoyed. That has happened way to many times for her liking. Those were the last words her parents spoke to her.

"Everything's going to be fine." The Doctor told her, holding out his hand. Amelia took it, nervous, before the doctor pointed his rod at the crack. It buzzed a different noise, higher pitched, before the crack glowed again. The Crack got bigger and bigger, before they could hear a deep voice keep on repeating what both of them had heard from the crack.

"Hello? Hello?" The Doctor called into the crack. The voice went silent, and a giant blue eye appeared suddenly. Amelia hid behind the Doctor, frightened, as the eye shot a beam at the Doctor's pocket. He recoiled, falling onto Amelia's bed. The crack then shut, leaving a blank wall.

"There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new." The Doctor said, looking for something in his pocket.

"What's that thing?" Amelia asked. "Was that Prisoner Zero?" The Doctor responded in the negative, saying he thinks it was Prisoner Zero's guard.

"Whatever it was, it sent me a message." The Doctor showed her a wallet. "Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped'" He read. "But why tell us? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Amelia questioned. She hated it when he just trailed off.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." He stated, before rushing into the hallway. He looked around before turning to Amelia.

"It's difficult. Brand-new me, nothing works yet, but there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye." He noticed, turning around, and looking at a blank wall. At least it was blank before. Now there is another door there. HE was about to go investigate when a chime sound started to ring.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor shouted, rushing down the stairs, with Amelia in his wake, back to his blue box.

"I've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing. Its going to burn!" The Doctor shouted, as he started wrapping the rope around a stake in the ground.

"But, it's just a box." Amelia asked, confused at what he meant. "How can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box." He told her. "It's a time machine."

"What? A real one? You've got real time machine?" Amelia asked in disbelief. She thought that time travel didn't exist. Then again, maybe it existed in the future. And the Doctor seemed really smart and carried future technology, so it makes sense.

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. Five- minute hop into the future should do it."

"Can I come?" Amelia asked. This would be really cool. A chance to travel in time, even if only for 5 minutes, is still really cool.

"I would normally say no, its not safe enough, but the engines are phasing. I can't guarantee it would be 5 days, much less 5 minutes. So yes, you can come."

"Will I need anything?" Amelia asked, not sure how long it would be.

"Nope, not going anywhere. Only moving in time, not space. Not yet at least." He told her, smiling like a madman. He climbed up onto his box, sitting like he was when they met. He pulled her up next to him.

"Ready? He asked Amelia.

"Nope." She answered honestly.

"Don't worry. It'll be great." The Doctor told her, before holding her hand with his left, holding the rope with his right, and told her to jump on the count of three. She nodded, and on three, they jumped down together, the Doctor shouting Geronimo.

At first she didn't notice anything odd about the size. All she noticed was the place burning, understanding now why it was smoking so badly. Then she processed the place fully. There was a giant console in the center, with a glass column coming out of the top, reaching up onto the ceiling. There were coral like structures, with some broken on the ground. There was only one phrase to describe it.

"It's bigger on the inside." She said amazed. The Doctor grinned, shining his pearl white teeth, and ran around the console. There were so many controls, she couldn't possibly understand what each did. Finally, he pulled a lever, and the whole place shook. Amelia grabbed onto a coral structure that was standing, and the tube in the center column was moving up and down, making the same wheezing noise she heard from her bedroom. This time, both Amelia and the Doctor grinned as one.

"GERONIMO!" They shouted, laughing.


	2. An Old Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER, PLANETS, AND EVEN SOME OF THE DIALOGUE SAID IN THIS STORY**

The room stopped shaking, and Amelia was panting heavily. The Doctor seemed unfazed, as he started pacing the room. He knew he missed something. He let out a sudden gasp of shock. He turns to Amelia and tells her that he figured out what he was missing. He ran from the room, running out of the box.

"I've figured out what it was, Amelia!" The Doctor shouted as he realized she was following him. "We've got to get you and your Aunt somewhere else."

"Wait!" The Doctor turned around as Amelia grabbed the back of his shirt. "It's day time", she told him. "We are at least 12 hours late."

The Doctor sighed, as he realized that she as right. A newspaper blew in the wind, and smacked the Doctor in his face. He did not understand why it just had to hit him, but then he saw the date. Instead of it being 1996, it was 2008.

"We're not 12 hours late." He told her in shock. The year with Rose was bad enough, but 12 years! The Doctor really should they to learn how to arrive when he means to, but where would be the fun in that? "We're 12 years late."

Amelia's eyes widened, and she let out a cry of "Aunt Sharon!" She ran up to the door, and found it was locked. That shook the Doctor out of his shock, and he caught up to her.

"Listen, you can't be seen. You haven't aged a day, when you should be 12 years older. I don't want to explain that. And before you ask, no. I can not take you back to 12 years ago. This has become a fixed point in time. If I was to try, then this universe where you've been missing for 12 years would never happen. But if it never happened, why would we go back to 12 years ago?" The Doctor then realized the Amelia was only 7, so he needed to help her understand more.

"That is called a paradox, and it would rip this universe into pieces. Time Travel is very dangerous as you can see." The Doctor explained. Amelia nodded, and told him that it wasn't his fault. He was thankful that her reaction was more like Donna's had been, instead of Jackie's or Martha's mom had been. He did not like being slapped.

They ran up to the back door of the house, and the Doctor unlocked the door using his sonic screwdriver. He could tell it was breaking, because it took several tries to open the door.

"What is that?" Amelia asked him.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor smiles at the mention of it, and grinned even farther when Amelia looked at it with interest, not even questioning it.

The two of them ran inside and to the door that the Doctor noticed. After getting Amelia to see the door, they started trying to get inside. However, the Doctor thought someone was watching, and turned around, just before he felt a walk on his head, and everything went dark.

 _What happened?_ The Doctor thought as his vision came back. He was leant against a wall vent that he recognized from Amelia's house. That thought shook him out of his confusion.

"AMELIA!" The Doctor shouted, worried about what the mystery assailant did to her.

"Oi, you." A voice the Doctor recognized said. He looked up and saw the familiar face of Mickey Smith. "Where did you get this?" He asked, holding up the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Mickey." The Doctor said, sighing in relief. "It's me. I'm the Doctor. We first met in my Ninth regeneration, where I had big ears and wore a leather jacket. You were dating Rose Tyler at the time. Then I regenerated into a man with really cool hair, and wore a pinstripe suit with an overcoat. I had to regenerate because I absorbed the Time Vortex out of Rose, and no one can hold the Time Vortex without dying."

Mickey widened his eyes, then smirked and said "Went and changed your face again, did you Boss?"

"Yes, I absorbed to much radiation saving a man named Wilf's life. Well that is how I died. How the days before my regeneration went, is a long story for another time. Now, where is Amelia? Little Scottish girl?" The Doctor asked him.

"I'm here." Amelia called out. She walked out of her old bedroom, holding a baseball bat. "When he hit you, I ran and hid in my old room. I grabbed the bat in case he found me."

Mickey looked at Amelia in surprise and said, "But, that's Amelia Pond. She went missing 12 years ago. Oh, wait. This is you we are talking about. You, the man who made Rose go missing for a year, instead of 12 hours."

"Yeah…" The Doctor said, scratching the back of his neck. He really hated when Mickey brought it up. "You live here now?" At Mickey's nod, he then continued. "How many rooms on this floor?" He asked.

"5. Mickey told him. 1,2,3,4,5." He said, pointing to them.

"6" Both the Doctor and Amelia said in sink. At Mickey's look of confusion, The Doctor told him to look where he didn't want to, the corner of his eye. Mickey did just that, and his eyes widened.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mickey muttered. "That is not possible. How's that possible?"

"There's a perception filter all around the door. Sensed last time I was here. Should've seen it." The Doctor told him. Mickey wandered toward the door, and the Doctor made to follow him. He then fell abruptly, seeing his hand cuffed to the vent, causing Amelia to laugh.

"You need to uncuff me now." The Doctor demanded of him.

"I don't have the key. I lost it." Mickey told him.

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from the door! Do not touch that door!" The Doctor shouted as Mickey kept on approaching the door. He kept shouting at Mickey to stop, but Mickey walked in anyway. That annoyed him more than anything.

"Why does no one ever listen to me?" He asked Amelia, who shrugged her shoulders. "Except for you, no one ever listens to me. Do I just have a face that no one listens to? Again."

The Doctor dug through his pockets before remembering that Mickey still had his screwdriver. He asked Mickey for it back, but he didn't respond.

"There's nothing here." Mickey called back to the Doctor. That scared him more than anything. When there is no visible and obvious danger.

"Whatever's in there stopped you seeing the whole room." He called to Mickey, fearing for his life. "What makes you think you can see it? Now get out of there!"

When Mickey didn't respond, The Doctor asked him what is wrong. Once again Mickey is in danger because he didn't listen to him.

"There's nothing here, but…"

"Corner of your eye." The Doctor told him.

"What is it?" Mickey asked him, his voice not wavering in the slightest.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look." The Doctor shouts at him. Amelia held the Doctor close, shivering in fear. She has never felt fear like this, even when the crack was in her wall. All of a sudden Mickey ran out of the room, and threw him his screwdriver. The Doctor immediately pointed it at the door, and after several tries, successfully locked it. He turned the screwdriver to the handcuffs, but it had stopped working.

"Come on." He said, looking at his screwdriver to see what was wrong with it. Mickey interrupted him, asking if the door will hold it.

"Oh yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer space. They're all terrified of wood!" He said sarcastically, causing Mickey to look at the Doctor annoyed. The door started to let a gold light come through the edges of the door.

"What's that? What's it doing?" Amelia asked. The Doctor took her hand, holding it tightly.

"I don't know. Changing?"

"Like the Slitheen?" Mickey asked.

"Exactly like that. Well except that the Slitheen used… costumes. This guy can transform his body." The Doctor smiled, glad that Mickey is not as idiotic as he used to be.

The door fell off it's hinges, revealing a man and a dog. No one looked surprised, as The Doctor and Mickey were expecting that. Amelia gave a surprised squeal, but that was it. A dogs growling sounded, but the dog's face never moved. Instead it came from the man's mouth.

"What! I'm sorry, but what?" Amelia said in shock, holding onto the Doctor's hand even tighter.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form." The Doctor told Amelia, before turning his attention to the creature. "A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where'd you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How'd you fix that?"

The man's mouth opened, revealing long sharp teeth and a cylinder like tongue. All of a sudden the same voice from Amelia's room called out.

"ATTENTION PRISONER ZERO. THE HUMAN RESIDENCE IS SURROUNDED. ATTENTION PRISONER ZERO. THE HUMAN RESIDENCE IS SURROUNDED."

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

"Backup." Amelia told him, giving the Doctor a smile. "That mean's we are safe."

Prisoner Zero turned and walked to a window, as the voice changed what it was saying.

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE, OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED. REPEAT. PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE…"

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." The Doctor said, deadpanned.

The Doctor started hitting his screwdriver on the ground trying to get it to work. Mickey looked at it confused, but ignored it, and ran to a different window. Amelia grabbed the end of the handcuffs tied to the vent, and started trying to pick the lock with a hairpin she found on the floor. All of a sudden, the screwdriver started to work, and he unlocked the handcuffs. The Doctor took Amelia's hand, and they ran, followed by Mickey.

As they arrived at the TARDIS, the Doctor tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

"No, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in." He said, stroking the box. The Doctor took Amelia's hand and ran off, once again leaving Mickey to catch up on his own.

They ran into town, and heard the voice come out of an ice cream van. The Doctor and Amelia ran up to it, and saw the vendor was fiddling with the wires of the speakers.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor asked the confused man.

"It's supposed to be Clair de Lune." He responded to him. The Doctor held the radio up to his ears, and he realized that was not the only place where it was coming from. It also was coming from a girl's headphones, and a woman's phone. The Doctor ran up to the nearest house, and Amelia laughed, following him. Mickey followed, groaning about how fast The Doctor's bodies always were.

They burst into the house of an old lady, who was staring at her TV, trying to change the channel. It didn't work, and the only thing playing was a giant eye, repeating the words that have followed them.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in." The Doctor smiled at the woman, who looked on confused. He had no idea how to make the woman trust them. Lucky Amelia had his back.

"My daddy is doing a special on television faults in this area. I decided to tag along. Let's have a look." Amelia pipped up, grinning a smile that could match the Doctor's.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." The woman told them, before Mickey burst in. The woman looked at Mickey and asked him how he is. He then introduced them to the woman, who was named Mrs. Angelo. Apparently he didn't even know her first name.

The Doctor picked up Mrs. Angelo's radio, and used his screwdriver to change the frequency multiple times. Random bursts of other languages came out, but all saying the same thing.

"Ok, so it's everywhere. In every language. Their broadcasting to the whole world." The Doctor mused. Why would they do that if they only meant Amelia's old house. He realized that they did not mean the house, or just the house at least. Running to the window, The Doctor looked to the sky, for a sign of any space ship. Not seeing any, he pulled his head back through the window, nervously pacing.

"Okay, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core, they're going to need a 40% fission blast." He was interrupted when a man walked in the house, holding a bag. The Doctor turned to him, and started to talk to him. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So, assuming a medium sized star-ship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think? 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes." The Doctor told everyone.

"20 minutes to what?" Mickey asked, impatient.

The Doctor collapsed on to the couch, and Amelia plopped down on his lap. This caused the Doctor to smile slightly. He has started to grow protective of her, and felt like she was one of his daughters back on Gallifrey. He realized that Mickey had asked again what was in 20 minutes.

"The human residence. They're not talking about you house, their talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a space ship, and it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world." The Doctor said, causing Amelia to hug him, and tell him confidently that he can do this.

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE, OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED. REPEAT. PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE, OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED."


	3. Leadworth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER, PLANETS, AND EVEN SOME OF THE DIALOGUE SAID IN THIS STORY**

The Time Lord and two humans walked down the street, the Doctor trying to figure out what to do.

"What is this place, where am I?" The Doctor asked Mickey.

"Leadworth." Both Mickey and Amelia told him.

"Where's the rest of it?" He asked, realizing how small it is, only for Mickey to tell him that this was it. That greatly annoyed Amelia. While she used to live here, it was 12 years ago. Surely something would have changed. Airport, no. Nuclear power station, no. Not even a little one. The nearest city was half an hour by car, and they didn't even have a car.

"Well that's good!" The Doctor commented sarcastically. "Fantastic that is. 20 minutes to save the world, and I've got a Post Office, and it's shut! What is that?" He asked, noticing something in the distance.

"It's a duck pond." Mickey said, clearly confused. The Doctor and Amelia ran over to it, before the Doctor turned back to Mickey.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" Amelia asked. She always loved the ducks that used to be in it.

"I don't know, there's never any ducks." Mickey stated.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor cut in, clearly confused.

"It just is, is it important? The duck pond?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. Why would I know?" The Doctor told him, before clutching at his heart and falling down against the edge of the pond.

"This is too soon." He told himself, before turning to Amelia, who had asked what's wrong, and was right in front of him, her eyes filled with worry, "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." he said, before it went dark. Not pitch black, but almost as if a filter covered the sun.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark? Is the sun going out?" Amelia asked, before the cover was lifted. Instead of the normal sun, it looked like the pictures of the sun. The orange sun with black spots. "So, what's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." The Doctor told her, causing Amelia to widen her eyes in fear. Mickey sighed, before looking at the Doctor expectantly.

A loud chatter caused the three of them to look away. The residents of Leadworth were pulling out their phones, taking pictures and videos. Based on the look of annoyance on the man who Amelia has started to see as a father figure, it was clear he was not happy with this.

"Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it always was going to, down a video phone!"

"Boss, you need to stop insulting us humans." Mickey said, shaking his head. Amelia actually found it to be funny, so why it annoyed this man was confusing.

"No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw. I saw. I saw." The Doctor hit himself own the head, clearly thinking about something. All of a sudden he turned to Mickey and Amelia grinning.

"20 minutes, I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me once more."

"What do we do Boss?" Mickey asked, squaring his jaw, ready to help save the world again.

"Stop your wife." The Doctor said, taking Amelia's hand, causing her to grin, and run with the Doctor, towards a woman wearing a nurse's outfit. He ran past her, took her phone out of her hand, and looked it over.

"The sun's going out, and your photographing a man and a dog. Why?" The Doctor asked, causing Amelia to notice Prisoner Zero in the distance. She gave a small whimper, and the Doctor held her tightly. This made them both smile. Amelia felt really close to this man, and wished more than anything that he was her daddy. She focused back into the conversation where Mickey was telling his wife, Martha Smith, who they were.

After quick hugs between the Doctor and Martha, Amelia asked the question the Doctor asked before, worried about the Earth. If there is one thing that the Doctor has made show itself more, was her bravery. He made her relaxed, which caused her to be more brave.

"Because he can't be there. He's.." Martha started, but the Doctor finished.

"In a hospital, in a coma." He said, causing Martha to nod.

"Knew it. Multiform." He said, smirking, before turning to Amelia, "You see, disguise itself as anything but it needs a live feed. A psychic link with a living, but dormant mind." He said, poking Mickey's forehead. Amelia understood exactly what he meant. For a seven year old, she was always told she was very smart.

Prisoner Zero let out a loud bark at being discovered, causing the Doctor to turn to him, and call out his name. A soon as he said those words, a giant spacecraft appeared. It looked like it was made out of giant rock candy, and an eyeball was at the bottom of it. Alight shot out of the eye, appearing to be scanning something.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non terrestrial, like a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said, laughing as he raised the screwdriver and activated it.

Street lamps exploded, cars drove on thee own, electronics activated, and car alarms activated. Martha and Mickey were looking around laughing, but Amelia was still focused on Prisoner Zero. The Doctor smiled at Prisoner Zero, before calling out to him.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" He said, before pointing his screwdriver at a red telephone box. The glass shattered, but so did his screwdriver. Amelia picks it off the ground and handed it to the Doctor, but the screwdriver was already broken.

"No, no, no, don't do that!" He shouted at the screwdriver before it completely fell apart. Amelia felt bad for the Doctor, as he clearly liked it. They all heard someone shout that it was going, and turned, only to see the spaceship was gone. Martha tapped the Doctor's shoulders, pointing to a drain in which Prisoner Zero used to be standing on.

"Doctor, the drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain."

"Well of course it did."

"What do we do now?" Amelia asked, her blue eyes shining with curiosity. She could not figure out why, but her nerves have been replaced with joy and curiosity.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open." Martha told her, causing both the Doctor and Amelia to look at her curiously.

"Me and Mickey used to work as freelance alien hunters. We picked up a few tricks and strategies. Speaking of that, we nee to solve this quickly before UNIT or Torchwood tries to interfere."

"Right. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think! Martha, give me your phone." The Doctor demanded her. Martha handed it over without question, and he went through the photos.

"These photos, there all the coma patients?" At the nod form Martha, the Doctor continued. "No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." For once Amelia didn't get what he meant.

"He had a dog though. There's a dog in a coma?"

"The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." He told her, before perking up and looking at Mickey. "Laptop! Your friend what was his name?"

"Jeff." Mickey answered, causing Amelia to realize what he meant. Even though they were expensive, laptops were still around in in 1996.

"He had a laptop in his bag, didn't he?" She asked the Doctor, at his nod, she smiled.

"Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital, get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone us when your done." The Doctor said, putting his arms around Martha and Mickey's necks, before patting their backs. "Come along, Pond." He called to Amelia, who smiled, and ran after the Doctor.

They ran back to Jeff's house, and went immediately to the room he was in. Jeff as using his laptop, doing something, when the doctor strode over to him.

"Hello! Laptop, give me!" The Doctor told him.

"No, no, no, no, wait." Jeff shouted in argument, but the doctor told him one more to give it to him, before yanking it out of his hands. He opened the laptop, which Jeff had closed, and Amelia saw his eyes widen. The Time Lord immediately closed it again, glancing at Amelia, before looking at Jeff in disgust.

"Blimey! Get a girlfriend Jeff." He shook his head at him.

Mrs. Angelo came in, asking what he was doing, clearly upset that they just waltzed back into her house without asking, or even knocking.

"The sun's gone wobbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call." He told her, before patting the seat next to him. Amelia sat down, and looked at the screen in interest. The laptops of 1996 were not nearly as high tech. "All the experts in the world, panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me."

The screen went black, and whit lettering appeared, the screen split into four miniature screens. In the bottom right screen, the Doctor pointed at names.

"Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore." The Doctor said, and Amelia let out a gasp, those were some very important people, even in her time.

"Oh, I like Patrick Moore." Mrs. Angelo told him.

"I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil." The Doctor said smirking.

"You can't just hack into a call like that!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Can't I?" He said, smirking at Jeff's face. All the people who just popped up on the screen are looking at him in confusion and asking who he is.

"Gentlemen, hello. I know, you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." He said, flashing his psychic paper at the screen, before typing really fast on the computer. "Fermat's theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in duel before he could write it down. My fault," He stated, looking up guilty. "I slept in. Oh. And here's an oldie but a goodie, why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke." He said really fast. Amelia looked at him in confusion. She had absolutely no idea what that meant, but assumed it was very smart and most adults would not even know what that meant.

"Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." He said, his green eyes shining. He picked up Martha's phone from beside him, and started typing on it.

"Sir, what are you doing?" A man's voice said. Amelia wasn't sure which man on the screen it was, as they were all talking at the same time.

"I am writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out." The Doctor said, still typing on the phone. He threw a glance at Jeff and Amelia, smiling, before turning his attention back to the people on the screen. "Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. E-mail, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish. Whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"What does this virus do?" Another man asked.

"Oh, It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the Wi-Fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time." He told them, but at the disbelieving looks flashed at him, he continued talking. "But yeah, I could be lying. Why should you trust me? I'll have my best man explain." He said, only to be met with silence.

Amelia realized who he meant and told him that he was who her "daddy" was talking to. Saying this again made her realize how much she wished it was true, and that he was her daddy. The Doctor closed the laptop, put his hand on Jeff's shoulder, and looked at his disbelieving face.

"Listen to me. In 10 minutes, you're going to be a legend. In 10 minutes, everyone on that screen will be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." The Doctor said, and Amelia smiled, giving him hope too.

"You can do it Jeff." She told him.

"Why me?" He asked them both.

"It's your bedroom." The Doctor told him, before Amelia could get out a better excuse. "Now, go, go, go." He urged, before running out with her. He quickly turned back around and she could here the Doctor tell Jeff to clear his internet history.


	4. Prisoner Zero and the Atraxi

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, Any of the planets, characters, or anything associated with it, BBC does.**

Amelia laughed as the Doctor showed her the vehicle they were going to use. He decided to pick the one vehicle he has never had a chance to drive. A fire engine. The Doctor got in the drivers seat, while Amelia buckled in real tight next to him.

The Doctor wished there was another safer way of getting to the hospital, but they couldn't search every car for a booster seat. About 3 minutes after they left, Martha's phone rang. The Doctor picked it up before handing it to Amelia.

"Mickey says that they are at the hospital, but can't get through." Amelia tells him.

"Tell them to use their UNIT ID's to get in." the Doctor told the girl that he feels protective of. Amelia relayed the message to Mickey, and heard Mickey on the phone saying that He and Amelia will need a car.

"Don't worry." The Doctor told him, talking loud enough for him to be heard, "I've commandeered a vehicle.", before slamming on the fire engines horn.

After a couple more minutes, the phone rang again, this time the Doctor answered, and Amelia was watching to make sure that Prisoner Zero didn't attack them.

"Are you in?" He asked Mickey, who had replied that they are, but Prisoner Zero also is.

"You need to get out of there!" After a few moments of silence, the Doctor started to get worried. "Mickey? Martha? What's happening? Mickey talk to me!"

After a few seconds Martha replied, "We're in the coma ward. But its here, it's getting in."

"Which window are you?" Amelia called in. The Doctor shot a glance at Amelia, who put her fingers to her lips.

"What?" Martha called to her.

"Which window?"

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end." Martha told Amelia, who smiled. Martha hung up on the other end, so The Doctor confused, glance at Amelia.

"We have a fire engine, with a ladder. How else are we going to get there in time?"

The Doctor smiled at her. He loved it when his companions were smart. But then again, she is not just a companion. Just like how Rose had turned into more than just a companion at the end, Amelia never will be just a companion. He saw her as his daughter, which was a new feeling, because on Gallifrey, you never really saw your child. He could never raise his child, but he could raise Amelia. After this mess was solved, he would ask her if he could raise her, if not more.

Eventually, they arrived at the hospital. The Doctor quickly sent a text to Martha and Mickey, telling them to duck, extended the ladder, which crashed into the window that Martha and described. The Doctor climbed on top of the truck, helped Amelia up, and they both started climbing the ladder to the hospital.

As they got in, they saw a Martha, Mickey, and a woman holding hands with two younger girls. It was clear that this was Prisoner Zero, as he saw the woman also on a bed.

"Right then! Hello, am we late?" The Doctor asked d Martha and Mickey, putting his hands on their backs, before abruptly standing up, and looked at the clock. "No. Three minutes to go. So still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero asked, before smirking at him. Amelia then climbed in the window, and ran up to the Doctor, holding his hand.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." Amelia stated, hoping that Prisoner Zero will listen. Instead, Prisoner Zero threw its head in Amelia's direction.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire!"

"Okay." The Doctor said chuckling. "You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." He told it, only for Prisoner Zero to tell him that it did not open the crack.

"Well somebody did. If not you, then who?" Amelia demanded, her voice not wavering in the slightest.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?" At the Doctor's silence, Prisoner Zero laughed. "You don't do you?" All of a sudden, a child voice came out of the woman's mouth. "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know." It said, before switching back to the woman's voice. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Trenzalore will be found." The clock changed time again, and the doctor smirked, happy it worked.

"And we're off!" He said, before pointing at the clock, which read 0:00 "Look at that. Look. At. That." He said, causing everyone to look at it. Amelia laughed, clearly happy that something was finally working. Martha and Mickey just watched, confused.

"Yeah, i dow, just a clock, whatever, but do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word, all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And you know what the word is?" The Doctor asked to Prisoner Zero's glaring face.

"The word is Zero." Amelia finished his thought.

"Now me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to it's source, in what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." He said, smirking, holding up Martha's phone. A bright light shined through the window, causing Martha and Mickey to run to the window.

"Oh, and I think they just found it!" Amelia said, smiling widely, just like the Doctor.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you, Every from you've learned to take, right here. And being uploaded, right now." He said, sending them to the Atraxi. "And the final score is no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who the man?" When everybody smirked at him, he muttered that he's never doing that again. A forcefield suddenly surrounded Prisoner Zero, who was forced to revert to its serpent form.

"PRISONER ZERO IS LOCATED. PRISONER ZERO IS RESTRAINED." The Atraxi said, while Prisoner Zero was wiggling around.

"Trenzalore, Doctor. Trenzalore will be found." Prisoner Zero hissed, before disappearing form sight. The wind rustled, and the sun went back to normal. The doctor rushed to the window to see the ship flying away. Growling, the doctor started typing on the phone.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked, popping up right next to the Doctor.

"Tracking the signal back, sorry in advance." He said, nodding towards Martha for the last bit.

"The bill?" She asked him, who nodded. Once the Doctor was finished he immediately started criticizing them.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established Level 5 planet. And you were going to burn it, what? Did you think no one was watching. You lot, back here now." He said, before tossing Martha back her phone, grabbing Amelia's hand, and running out the door to the ward.

As they walked down the halls of the hospital, Mickey asked where they are going, to which Amelia replied the roof.

"No, hang on." The Doctor said, turning into a dressing room. He loved this part of each regeneration, finding a new style.

"What's in here?" Amelia asked, confused.

"I'm saving the world. I need a descent shirt. Forget the raggedy, time to put on a show. And Amelia, I recommend turing your back." He said, picking up random pieces of clothing. The three others turned their backs while the Doctor was trying to find an outfit he like. Eventually he picked a white and pink, vertically, thinly stripped shirt, suspenders, brown dress shoes, and a multitude of ties that went worried his neck.

He decided to finish what he wanted to where later, worried the Atraxi were going to leave, so he went out like that, his red suspenders still hanging form his black dress pants.

When they got to the roof, they were faced with the Atraxi ship, waiting. The Doctor shouted up to them that The Doctor will see them now, happy he got to use his favorite line. The eye left the ship, and floated downing front of them. The eye scanned the doctor before stating he is not of this world.

"No, but I put a lot of work into it." the Doctor stated, pulling up his suspenders. "Hm. I don't know. What do you think?" He asked the ship, holding up two different ties.

"IS THIS WORLD IMPORTANT?"

"Important! What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here, is that important?" He asked, exasperated, taking off a tie, and throwing it to Mickey, who was carrying the rest of the clothes. "Here's a better question is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" He asked, only to be met with silence. "Well come on, your monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" A hologram of the Earth popped out of the eye, and images of the world's history showed on it.

"NO."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" He asked, taking off another tie. More images flashed by.

"NO."

"Okay. One more just one, is this world protected?" He said, tying the tie he chose. More images flashed bye of all the invasions on Earth. "Cause your not the first lot to have come here. Oh there have been so many. And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?" He said, before turning back to Mickey.

He grabbed the jacket he was holding, before turning back around. The images were now of his past bodies. He waited for his 10th regeneration passed by, before walking through it.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run." He told them. The Doctor had chosen a Tweed Jacket and a red bowtie. The eye retracted, before the ship flew off as fast as it could. Everybody was laughing, except for the Doctor, who just watched as the ship flew off. He felt a sudden burning sensation on his chest. He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out the TARDIS key, which was glowing, signing the TARDIS is prepared. Not thinking properly, he took Amelia's hand and ran off back to the TARDIS.

When they got to it, the Doctor stopped in front of the door.

"Okay. What have you got for me this time?" he asked, before knocking the door. He was amazed at what the TARDIS had put together. Amelia was right next to him, and was also amazed.

"Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing. Look at you!" The Doctor said, before rushing in, waiting for Amelia to follow. Last time she was in here, the ship was burning, so he let her calm down. When she came in, he immediately put the ship in the Time Vortex, so he could talk to her.

"So, Amelia. I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" She asked, cautiously.

"You are young. I don't want to take away your childhood." He started. "But, because of a mistake I made, your chances at a normal childhood are gone. I would like a chance to make this up to you, if you'll let me."

"I want to stay with you." She told him. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you, on your spaceship. I want to travel all of time and space with you." At the Doctor's questioning glance, she told him that it wasn't that hard to work out who he was. "Ever since my parents died, I have always wanted a mommy or daddy. Aunt Sharon didn't fill the parent role well. So, there is one condition I want, for me to stay."

"And what is that?" The Doctor asked, curious.

"I want you to be my daddy. Raise me, take care of me, and never abandon me."

"You know, I was going to ask the same. While I have had children before, I never truly got to raise them. I have three conditions, however. One is that you call me daddy, or dad, or even father. The second is that I blood adopt you. If we ever got captured, they would think I kidnapped you. Blood adoption is different, because you would share my blood. You would become a Time Lady."

"I'd love to. But, what about the third condition?"

"You give your daddy, a big hug!" He told her, before opening his arms. She jumped into his arms laughing.

"So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?" He asked as they finished hugging.

"An alien planet. I've always wanted know what it was like on another planet."

"Then I know exactly where to go. Barcelona has dogs with no noses!" He said, smiling, before starting to pilot the TARDIS. As he did so, he saw a new sonic screwdriver pop up from the console.

"Oh a new one! Lovely. Thanks dear." He said, patting the console, and putting it in his jacket. The Doctor noticed that Amelia was looking around funnily.

"What is it?"

"I'm still in my nightie. How will I get more clothes?"

"Don't worry, plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And, possibly, a swimming pool. It was in the library before, no idea where it is now." He stated, before pulling a lever. And then they were off. The Doctor and Amelia Pond. The Oncoming Storm and his daughter. Exactly how it should be.


	5. Barcelona and the Home Box

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or anything associated with Doctor Who. BBC owns it all.**

 **Here is the next chapter! As you can see, I am going to be skipping The Beast Below and Victory of the Daleks, at least for now. I will no matter what have Victory of the Daleks, as that is an important episode. I want your opinions if I should do The Beast Below or not. Also, I will have River Song still be in this story, even though Rory isn't in this story and Amelia is 7, so I also want you to vote on who she should be.**

 **A) A random Time Lady**

 **B) The Doctor's Wife from Gallifrey**

 **C) Amelia's Mom**

 **D) Something else**

 **If you choose D, tell me who you think she should be. Review with your votes. Also, sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual, it is a filler and connector chapter.**

The TARDIS made the whooshing sound again, and soon Amelia heard a thud. She rushed towards the door as fast as her little legs could carry her, excited to see what laid ahead. She had almost made it to the doors, when the Doctor's arms stopped her from going farther.

"Whoah, Whoah!" He exclaimed. "You can't go out dressed like that. Where we are going, requires a certain dress style. They do use human clothes, but out to their distance from Earth, it takes a while for the word to spread that they have changed styles. Follow me to the Wardrobe, and we will find the right clothes." He told her, motioning for her to follow him.

He lead her down a confusing path of twists and turns, before arriving at a door.

"How many clothes are there?" Amelia asked, curious. "Also, how do you have clothes that would fit me. I mean, didn't it just explode?"

"Oi, she's a she, not an it." He criticized her as he opened the door. "As for the clothes, the TARDIS only wills clothes to appear in the wardrobe."

However, instead of a wardrobe appearing, there was a library. The shelves were filled to the brim with books, the shelves extending to the far reaches of Amelia's vision. There was a clean smell in the air, as if every single book was leaned very single day.

"Wow!" Amelia exclaimed in wonder, her eyes wide. She ran into the library, going up and down the shelves, before stopping, and turning to face the Doctor.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to go to the wardrobe?"

"Yeah, but it must have moved locations. Come on, lets go look for it." The Doctor told her, his smile wide. Amelia couldn't help but giggle at that. He clearly loved adventure.

Without warning, he scooped her onto his shoulders, and ran out of the library. Amelia was now full out laughing, enjoying the piggy-back ride she was getting. Her dad used to do this for her when she was very young. Thinking of her birth father hurt way less than it did before, now that she had a daddy who would care for her again.

Eventually, after searching at least 30 different rooms, they found the wardrobe. Just like the library, there were endless rows of clothes.

"How am I supposed to choose?" She asked, in awe about how many clothes there were.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." The Doctor told her, still beneath her, before putting her down. He turned to what appeared to be a blank wall. "I need a girl's dress for Barcelona from 3476 to 4500 AD" He asked, and the wall lit up. A dress that appeared to be from the Middle Ages showed up on the wall. ( **A/N: Picture of dress will be on my bio.)**

"Wow." was all Amelia could say. It was the most beautiful dress she has ever seen. Amelia noticed the barely the Doctor smile slightly, and almost didn't hear him tell the TARDIS to put it on her. She felt a warm breeze, and looked down. The dress was on her. It fit her perfectly. She looked like Medieval royalty.

"Like it?" The Doctor asked, clearly hoping she did.

"I…Yes… It's beautiful!" She stuttered, at a loss for words. "I can keep this?"

"Oh yes you can. Your my daughter, or will be…" He trailed off, before jumping up. "Anyway, Everything in here is yours. The TARDIS is your home now. Besides, it's not like I actually paid for them, the TARDIS just creates them."

"Thank you so much Daddy!" Amelia exclaimed, hugging the Doctor tightly. She loved him so much.

"Your welcome pumpkin." The Doctor said, patting her back.

"Pumpkin?" She asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah. I was hoping to give you that as a nickname, if you want. Obviously I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry…"

"Daddy!" Amelia burst out, causing the Doctor to jerk he is head towards her. "It's fine. I like it."

"Great! Now, come along Pond!" He shouted, grabbing Amelia's hand, and running down the corridors. Luckily the shoes Amelia is wearing are not heels. Being 7, she has never walked in heels before, much less ran in one.

Soon they were in the console room, facing the doors. Amelia was nearly bubbling in excitement, before realizing something.

"Daddy? Why didn't you change?" She asked.

"Why should I? These clothes are timeless."

"Uh, huh. Including the Bowtie?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Bowties are cool." The Doctor responded, straightening his tie. "Now, outside these doors is a brand new planet. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Amelia told him. The Doctor opened the doors, and what was outside amazed her. They landed in a field, onlooking a castle. The grass in the fields were purple! Beings in Medieval clothes were walking in and out of the looming castle. These beings were of all different shapes and sizes. However, most of them looked like what humans believed classic martians to look like.

They had green skin, a giant ballon head, and green antennae on top of their head. The only way to tell the difference in gender was the fact that women had three blue sets on their forehead, arranged in a triangle.

"Welcome to the planet Barcelona in the constellation of Cygnus. We are at the kingdom of Analia, ruled by Queen Ana" The Doctor said. **(A/N: This is a real constellation, about 1400-3000 light years from Earth, due to different estimates made, so it makes sense that the news would take a long time.)**

Amelia soon realized that some of the Barcelonians were walking dogs. Dogs just like on Earth, however, there was one big difference. These dogs had no noses! The Doctor must have noticed her incredulous expression, because he turned to her, with another grin threatening to erupt across his face.

"Yup, they have dogs with no noses. Imagine telling that joke very day, and yet it is still funny!" The Doctor said, before bursting into laughter. Amelia followed in laughter, so the Time Lord and soon to be Time Lady walked into the Kingdom of Analia, laughing like a mad man and a mad girl.

As they approached the gate, they saw a path made of yellow bricks lead into the kingdom. Both foreigners looked at each other, grinning wildly, before locking hands, skipping, and singing.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" They both sang, causing villagers to look at them funnily. This didn't bother any of them, as they skipped right up to a pet stand. Amelia looked at her father, curious as to why they are there.

"Ever owned a pet, Pumpkin?"

"Only a fish, which died a few weeks after I got it." She answered, looking down.

"Well don't worry." The Doctor said, kneeling down to her, looking her in the eye. "I'll help take care of him or her." He told her honestly.

"You will?"

"Yup. I swear it on Fish Fingers and Custard." He replied, smiling. Amelia turned around and looked at the selection of pets. There were so many to choose from, but eventually she found what she wanted. It was a Reverse-Brindle Boxer. He had short, black fur, and a white belly. His stubby tail was wagging when he saw her, so he clearly like her as well.

"I'd like this one." Amelia told the Doctor. He picked it up, as it was about 1 foot long, and about 6 inches tall. They walked over to pay for it, when the Doctor froze.

"I don't have any money!" He whispered in horror. "I guess I have to wing it."

As they approached the Barcelonian, The Doctor flashed his psychic paper at the clerk.

"Orders form her majesty, the Queen. She wants this dog, and will come down personally to pay for him when she gets him." The Doctor said.

"Of course sir." The clerk said, nodding at him. They then left, Amelia practically skipping again.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" Amelia exclaimed, really happy. She then realized something strange. "Wait, they were speaking English! Did English also move like the clothes did?"

"Nope! They were speaking Barcelonian. You only heard English because the TARDIS translates for you."

"Wow. Can you thank her for me?"

"I don't have to. She can hear you talk."

"Cool." Amelia said, grinning. "Is the Queen actually going to pay him?"

"Probably not. In fact, he may actually get arrested and then executed for demanding money from Her." The Doctor said, frowning slightly. "Anyway! Let's go. I want to go to a museum! How about it? Faster way to learn future history."

"Sure. Why not?" Amelia said, grinning slightly. With that they ran back to the TARDIS, and set course for the 51st century. She quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. ( **The ones she wore in The Pandorica Opens, minus the heavy jacket.)** Once they got there, the Doctor immediately started criticizing everything there.

"Wrong! Wrong! Bit right, Mostly Wrong. I love Museums!" He said pointing at random things in the glass cases.

"Really? All you are doing is criticizing everything?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia, this in't any old asteroid. It's the Delirium Archive, the final resting place of the Headless Monks. The biggest museum ever." He told her, his voice showing off how happy he was to be here. "Wrong! Very Wrong!" He suddenly shouted, startling Amelia, who jumped.

"Oh, one of mine! Also one of mine." He burst out, running towards the case in front of them, and crouching to get a better look at the objects in them.

"Are you keeping score?" Amelia asked,almost laughing. The Doctor, however, ignored the question, instead turning to another case. Inside this case is a lone box. He circled around the case before folding his arms on the top of the case, and looking down at the top of the box.

"What is so exciting about an old box?" Amelia piped up, her question causing the Doctor to look away and at her.

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box."

"What's a Home Box?" She inquired.

"Like a Black Box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data."

"So?"

"The writing, the graffiti, Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords." He told her, causing her to look at the box with more interest. "There were days, there were many days, when these words could burn stars, and raise up empires, and topple gods."

"What does this say?"

"Hello Sweetie." He said, deadpanned.


	6. River Song

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or anything associated with it. BBC does.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **WonderfulWhovian (Guest): That is a great idea! Thanks! I will probably use that. I'm glad you told me now, because I think I'll introduce that at the end of Flesh and Stone. By the way, I am sure you didn't mean to say this, but it is chameleon arch, not circuit. The circuit is how the TARDIS disguises itself.**

 **Guest: I was planning on it**

As soon as he read those words, the Doctor knew exactly who he was dealing with. Only one person had ever called him sweetie. And the last time he saw her, she died. Without any hesitation, he smashed the glass, causing alarms to blare; grabbed Amelia's hand, who was looking at him curiously; and ran back to the TARDIS.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two guards chasing them, so he ran faster. When they got in the TARDIS he ran up to the monitor, and started plugging the Home box in.

"Why are we doing this?" Amelia asked, leaning next to the Doctor, who was still focused on the Home Box.

"Cause someone on a spaceship 12,00 years ago is trying to get my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." He responded, before pulling a final lever, and the monitor flicked on showing exactly who the Doctor expected. River Song, who was wearing a dress and sunglasses.

River pulled down the sunglasses, and winked at the camera, clearly knowing who was watching, before walking out of view. The Doctor quickly switched camera's showing her back to an airlock.

"Party's over Dr. Song. Yet still your on board." A man's voice spoke from behind the camera. This caused River to giggle, which caused the doctor to sigh. He missed that giggle. He hoped that he wouldn't have to spend much time with her however, as the guilt of letting her die was still fresh.

"Sorry Allistar." She told him, clearly not sorry at all. "I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach it's destination."

"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution." The man spoke, making it clear that there was at least one other man there. River ignored the comment, and instead raised her wrist to look at her watch.

"Triple-seven, five, slash, three, four, nine by ten." She stated, causing the doctor to look up. He knew exactly what she was saying, even though it sounded like gibberish. "Zero, twelve, slash, acorn. Oh. And I could do with an air corridor." She finished, puffing up her hair.

The Doctor immediately ran to the keyboard, putting in what she said. Amelia follow him, clearly noting what he was doing.

"What was that? What did she say?"

"Coordinates!" He exclaimed, very happy now. He pushed a bell, spun a dial, and pushed on a lever. The TARDIS started whooshing once again, music to the Doctor's ears.

"Like I said on the dance floor." They heard River say. "You might want to find something to hang on to." She finished, a beeping filling the silence. A small explosion happened on the air lock, and River was sucked into space.

Once the TARDIS fully materialized, the Doctor whooped, ran to the door, and flung it open to see River space flying to the TARDIS. He held out his hand, grabbed River's, and pulled her inside. However this did not go according to plan, as she fell on top of him.

"Daddy? Are you alright?" Amelia asked.

"River?" The Doctor grumbled, before she decided to get off him. The doctor quickly followed, watching the starliner fly off.

"Follow that ship!" River demand, before running off to the TARDIS console, and putting the high heels she just took off on the scanner. The Doctor shouted her name, before grudgingly helping her pilot the TARDIS.

Soon they had her in flight mode, causing the ride to be extra bumpy. River and the Doctor were shouting at each other correcting them and demanding things. Every time one argued with the other, Amelia giggled.

"They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them! Stay close." River told the Doctor as she hung on to the scanner.

"I'm trying!" He shot at her, annoyed that she was bossing him around.

"Use the stabilizers!" River instructed him in an impatient tone.

"She doesn't have stabilizers." The Doctor jibed back at her, happy that he knows something she doesn't.

"The blue switches." River told him, nodding to the blue buttons that were in front of him.

"What? The blue ones don't do anything. They're just blue." He told he said looking up. River held tightly onto the console, and reached over to where the Doctor was standing.

"Yes they're blue. They're the blue stabilizers!" She said, pushing one of the buttons. Immediately the room became stable and quiet. "See?" River asked, panting.

"Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue… boring-ers. Aren't they Amelia?"

"They really are. I preferred it when it was bumpy." Amelia said smiling, but completely serious. Her smile made the Doctor smile. He loved it when Amelia was happy. She is going to be his flesh and blood soon, so it makes sense. However, Amelia's next comment made him frown. "How come she can fly the TARDIS, daddy?"

"You call that flying the TARDIS? Hah!"

"Okay." River interrupted, typing on the keyboard. The Doctor looked at her funny as he plopped down on one of the chairs. "I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and… parked us right along side."

"Parked us? We haven't landed." Amelia questioned from the Doctor's side.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

"But it didn't make the noise." The Doctor said, agreeing with his daughter.

"What noise?"

"You know the…" He said, and then made what he felt to be a good impression of the whooshing.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on." River puffed at him.

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. We love that noise." He told her, and then turned to Amelia. "Come Along, Pond. Let's go have a look."

"No, wait, environment check." River demanded from the console as they both approached the doors.

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks." He said in a very sarcastic voice to show that he doesn't care. The Doctor approached the door and stuck his head out. "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Gan belt." River discovered by looking at the screen, ignoring the Doctor's comment. "There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest…"

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in a soft band, eleven hour day, and…" He paused to catch a whiff from outside, before going back to his seat, "Chances of rain later."

"He thinks he is so cool when he does that. Well, that and his bowtie." River told Amelia, huffing. "Right, then, why did they land here?"

"They didn't land." The Doctor told her.

"I'm sorry?" River asked, pulling her shoes off the scanner and walking towards the doors.

"You should have checked the Home Box." He said, jumping up. "It crashed." As soon as River was out the doors, he shut them and turned back to Amelia.

"Explain! Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amelia demanded.

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go." The Doctor told her, putting in the coordinates for the Shadow Proclamation to adopt Amelia.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked popping up next to him.

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go."

Are you basically running away?"

"Yep." The Doctor told her nodding.

"Why?" Amelia questioned, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Because she's the future, my future. Possibly yours too, but I don't know." He told her.

"Can you run away from that?" She asked, clearly believing he can't.

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

"Please can we go? At least for 5 minutes?" She begged, giving him puppy eyes.

The Doctor was going through an emotional turmoil. On one hand whatever River is doing could be dangerous and he will be risking Amelia's life. On the other, it could be a great adventure and may be safe. He eventually came to the middle ground.

"Okay. Five Minutes." He said, giving in. Amelia jumped up, hugged him and rushed to the doors. "But that's all, cause I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!" He called to her, before sighing and going outside.

Right outside the doors laid a temple. It was huge, and would have been a cool sight, if not for the giant space ship that crashed into it.

"What caused it to crash?" River asked. "Not me."

"Nah the airlock would have sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift." The Doctor answered.

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them."

"About what?" Amelia asked. Instead of answering, River picked up a bulky phone that had been ringing.

"You lot in orbit yet?" River asked the person on the phone. Yeah I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try to home in on my signal. Doctor?" She called over. "Can you sonic me? I want to boost the signal so they can use it as a beacon."

The Doctor did just that, and soon River had pulled out her diary and was figuring out when he is from, after introducing herself to Amelia, of course. In the end he had to explain to Amelia what River explained to him before she died. About how they travel in the wrong direction, meeting in the wrong order.

5 teleport beams hit the ground, revealing 5 men dressed in camo. The one who looked like eh was in charge came up to River.

"You promised me an army Dr. Song." The guy told her.

"No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor." She told him, causing the Doctor to salute the guy, and the guy to shake his hand in admiration.

"Father Octavian, sir. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shorty." Octavian introduced, but at the Doctor's confused look continued, "Has Dr. Song explained what we're dealing with?"

"Doctor. Amelia." River started. "What do you know of the Weeping Angels?"


	7. The Weeping Angel

**HELLO! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I was focused on TFAmbc! and HPATSW. Both have done really well, even if there is only 2 chapters for the prior and 1 for the latter. First, before the Disclaimer, I'll respond to the reviews left by** _ **Kat A. Coop.**_ **So, fi you are not her, don't read the next part, and just skip to the story. If you are her, then keep reading this note. I will aster your reviews in order from chapter 1 to chapter 6.**

 **1\. It will defiantly be exciting, for both of us, I think.**

 **2\. Now you know!**

 **3\. I couldn't not! One of the funniest parts of that episode.**

 **4\. Thank you:)**

 **5\. That's exactly what I was planning on:) Also Amelia will be a little different than most will be, I'll PM you the details, so that it isn't spoiled for anyone else. Or at least, I'll PM you if you're OK with being spoiled.**

 **6\. Yup… sadly. Thank you!**

 **Now, on with the story! Come along Coop!**

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it." Octavian explained to the Doctor and Amelia. It was night now, and they were walking through the camp that Octavian's men had put up. "We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives."

Amelia quickly interrupted asking if she could go and get Rocky (The dog from Barcelona.) The Doctor was about to say no, but at the puppy dog eyes she gave him, he had to say yes. She ran to get him, and was soon back with the group, holding the dog.

Octavian then pulled out a phone identical to the one River had, and pulled up a diagram of a 3-D maze.

"According to this, behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple." He told them, Amelia looking at the cliffs with interest. "We can blow through the face of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then work our way up."

"Oh, good." The Doctor interrupted. It was clear to Amelia that he did not mean that, he was not kidding his sarcasm at all.

"Good, sir?" Octavian asked, clearly thinking he meant it. This guy clearly does not understand sarcasm even in the slightest bit.

"Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great." He continued, still speaking in a clearly sarcastic tone.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead." Octavian stated, still not getting the Doctor's sarcasm.

"You can stop anytime you like." The Doctor told him, clearly not paying attention to him, despite the respect he had shown before.

'Father Octavian?" A cleric called him over.

"Excuse me, sir?" Octavian asked the Doctor. He waved the Bishop off, and took out his screwdriver. He scanned some of the tech that was on a nearby table, while Amelia pulled herself on top of the same table.

"So whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's pretty bad. Yeah?" Amelia asked,fear showing in her eyes. While she has built up confidence, the whole evil alien idea still freaked her out. Rocky jumped up onto the table, running around in circles, wagging his tail. Amelia laughed at how cute he is.

"Now that's interesting." The Doctor muttered.

"What is?" Amelia asked, leaning over to what the Doctor was scanning.

"You're still here. Which part of wait in the TARDIS until I tell you it's safe was so confusing?" He asked, which made Amelia feel guilty. She had disobeyed his order from when they found out the enemy was a Weeping Angel.

"Sorry." Amelia muttered, putting her head down. "But if I may ask, why are you being Mister Grumpy Face today?"

"A Weeping Angel, Amelia, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced." He lectured, leaning in closely to Amelia's face. "And right now, one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a Screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough, and assuming the role ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

Amelia just sat there in silence, looking at him with fear in her eyes. "No, not really."

"Yes." The Doctor stated, but now clearly talking about something else. "You're right. I'm defiantly Mr. Grumpy Face today."

"Doctor! Doctor!" River called over. She had changed form her party dress into camo clothing like ones that the clerics wore. The Doctor hung his head, clearly annoyed. Since it was clear that the Doctor was not going to answer, Amelia called back that they were on their way.

"Father Octavian?" River called to him, causing Amelia to wonder something as they headed to the trailer where River was.

"Why do they call him Father?"

"He's their bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st Century. The Church has moved on." The Doctor responded, bouncing on in to the trailer.

When they got in, they saw a screen with a fuzzy image. As Amelia got closer, she could see it was a statue of an angel facing away from the camera. The Angel was covering its face, making it look like it was weeping.

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop." River asked, turning around to look at them.

"Yup, it's an Angel. Hands covering it's face." The Doctor stated, his face right next to the screen.

"You've encountered the Angels before?" Octavian asked.

"Oh, once on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barley surviving." The Doctor told him, not even turning away from the screen.

Rocky barked at the screen. Amelia knelt down, petting him until he calmed down. She glanced up at the Doctor questioning it.

"Barcelona dogs can sense when danger is near." The Doctor stated. "In fact, it is a very good thing we have him. He can help us find the Angel."

"But it's just a statue." Amelia noticed.

"It's a statue when you see it." River told her, as if the made any sense. Before she could ask to clarify, the Doctor cut in.

"Where did it come from?"

"Pulled from the ruins of Razahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time." River told him, a bit of a smile on her face.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient." The Doctor said, not expressing any facial expressions except for one. Worry. However, Amelia still was confused about River's answer.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?"

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it." River said, facing Amelia.

"It's not legend, it's a Quantum Lock. In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism."

"What, being a stone?" Amelia asked, not understanding.

"Being a stone… until you turn your back." The Doctor stated, before giving them a toothless grin. He immediately ran out of the trailer, Amelia, Rocky, and River following.

"The hyperdrive would've split open on impact. That whole ship will be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing." The Doctor announced walking through the camp.

"Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asked, and Amelia really hoped that was true. From everything she has heard, she would rather not come face to face with an Angel.

"Dinner to an Angel!" He said, causing Amelia to groan. "The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?"

"The Aplans. Indigenous life form. Died out 400 years ago." River told him, before Octavian finished.

"200 years later the planet was terraformed. Currently there are 6 billion human colonists."

"Ooh. You lot, your everywhere. You're like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population…"

"Oh there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load." The Doctor said, rubbing his hands together.

"Verger, how are we doing with those explosives?" Octavian called over to one of his clerics. "Dr. Song, with me."

"Two minutes!" She called back. "Sweetie, Amelia, I need you"

Amelia was about to follow, when she heard Rocky barking. She peeked into the trailer, and saw that the image had moved.

"Dr. Song?" Amelia called, poking her head out. "Do you have more than one clip of the Angel?"

When River replied with a negative, Amelia called back that the statue had moved. That brought both the Doctor and River running back. She showed them the image, and River pulled out a book that was not her diary.

"I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well the only one." She added on as an afterthought. "Written by a madman, it's barley readable, but i've marked a few passages. One of them includes something about images."

The Doctor pulled the book from her hands and skimmed through it.

"Hmm. Not bad, bit slow in them middle. Didn't you hate his girlfriend? No, hang on, wait, wait! Here it is." He said, landing on a page. Amelia was watching the picture, making sure to keep her eyes peeled, remembering what River had said. River, on the other hand, read over the Doctor's shoulder.

"That which hold the image of an Angel becomes itself an angel." River read. Both River and the Doctor turned to look at the picture, which had moved once more, due to Amelia blinking. She mentally cursed herself, before staring once more.

"Don't blink Pumpkin! No matter what. Do. Not. Blink!" The Doctor shouted. Rocky bounced onto a table, growling at a remote. River picked it up and and tried turning off the screen.

It flickered back on, causing Amelia to gasp, as the Angel once again moved. Now it was out of the screen as a hologram. Amelia, due to her height, was staring right at the torso of the Angel, even though she felt like she should look at the eyes. It was almost like there was a force holding back her eyes, preventing her from looking into the eyes.

"Wait till the blip on the recording!" The Doctor shouted over. "Then there will be no image to hold."

River did just that, and the screen shut off. The Doctor immediately ran up to her and kissed her cheek, before hugging Amelia.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his kind green eyes looking into her warm brown ones.

"Yeah." She piped up, her eyes betraying her words. She knew they did just that, as they were not the only signs of fear. Her hands and legs were shaking, and her skin was covered in goosebumps.

All of a sudden an explosion rocked the trailer. They rushed out to see Octavian walking towards the trailer.

"Doctor! We're through."

"Ok." The Doctor stated. "Now it starts."

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

They climbed down a ladder that the clerics threw down the hole. When they got off, they were left in pitch black, with the exceptions of the torches they were given.

"Do we have a Gravity Globe?" The Doctor asked.

"Grav Globe." Octavian called out. He passed the globe to the Doctor.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amelia asked.

"It's an Aplan moratorium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead." River responded in kind.

"What's that?"

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone…" The Doctor told her, before kicking up the Grav Globe. "The perfect hiding place."

They were in a huge cavern. There were many levels of paths, and each one was covered with statues.

"I wish Rocky were here." Amelia stated. Unfortunately, Rocky would not come in the hole, so they had to leave him on the TARDIS.

"Well, I guess this makes it a bit tricker." Octavian said, deadpanned. "A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack." River said.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-like needle of death in a haystack of statues." The Doctor corrected her. "No, yours was fine."

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber." Octavian ordered. "You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question." He said, turning to the Doctor. "How do we fight it?"

"We find it, and hope."


	8. 100 AN

**Hello everyone of every reader of every story I have written. I now have 100+ Followers! Thank you to each and every person who has followed me, one of my stories, or more than one of my stories. Each and every person has contributed, so I figure I would give you all a reward. The next story I write, I want you guys to choose the start. What fandom (ones I write from on my bio), What characters, What title, and the plot of the first chapter. As it will be one of your stories, I will also take any suggestions that you have to offer about it at any time. Now, I think a lot of people will take advantage of this, so, I have some rules.**

 **1\. You have to send it to me by 9:00 pm E.T. on Sunday, April 23, 2016. Otherwise it is too late, and will not count.**

 **2\. Make sure you include everything I listed above, if not more.**

 **3\. When I decide whose story I have chosen, I will PM them to let them know, and I will post an A/N on all of my stories to let them know who won.**

 **4\. Understand that I do have other stories, so if I don't update your idea/story as often as you want, it is because I am working on those stories.**

 **Thank You all once again, and this is Beware The Weeping Angels, signing off (not forever, for the day.)**


	9. Winner Selected

**HELLO EVERYONE! The ideas are locked in, and I have come to a decision. The Winner Is...** _ **Arnold DeVillena**_ **! His story idea was absolutely brilliant, and I have chosen him. His idea will be the next story I publish. HOWEVER... That does not mean I won't PM you if you had a good idea to make sure you would still like that pic to be written. There were some ideas out there that were so good that I can't truly choose. While** _ **Arnold DeVillena**_ **'s story will take front seat of these stories, they will still be there and exist. They will just be updated slower. Thank You to all who participated, and** ** **PM's will go out soon.****

 **-Beware The Weeping Angels**


	10. The Maze of the Dead

**SAME DISCLAIMER AS ALWAYS**

 **Hello readers, sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and stupid PARCC. For those who don't have to take it, you are really lucky. Don't forget to review once your done reading this chapter. This chapter, by the way, is my longest yet. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Sara Brook (Guest): Yeah, sorry about what happens. I hope you will still read and enjoy this though. I had this in mind for a long time.**

 **MaevePond: Thx, and read above response, same thing applies.**

"So." Amelia asked River. "What's a Maze of the Dead?" They were still in the entrance chamber, checking each and every statue with torches supplied by the clerics. Right now the Doctor was a couple of feet ahead of them, clearly not listening to them.

Amelia had given up trying to get his attention, and turned to River to interrogate her. Luckily, River decided to answer her questions. After all, she was just a 7-year old human with a lot of curiosity.

"Ah, it's not as bad as it sounds." River told her, pulling something out go a bag. Her voice was a little too casual to be talking about something called a Maze of the DEAD. "It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls."

Amelia swung around to look at her, disgusted and creeped out. She suddenly felt as if hundreds of people were watching her every movement. And for a split second, the statues seemed to be almost alive. She could swear she saw one move. However, she just brushed it off as her mind making things up.

"Okay, that was fairly bad." River admitted, before taking Amelia's arm and rolling up the sleeve of her shirt. "Right, give me your arm…" River held up a futuristic syringe that was filled with green liquid, that almost seemed to glow. "Ok, so this is going to hurt. A lot. So I'm going to do it very fast, so the pain will be over soon." At Amelia's nod, without hesitation, she inserted it into her arm.

"Ow!" Amelia hissed.

"Here." She told her, placing a future band-aid on Amelia's arm. The pain immediately went away. "Sorry about that, It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

Only understanding the basic idea of what River said, Amelia decided to change the topic.

"So what's he like? My daddy. In the future, I mean. You clearly know me, so that means you know him."

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor." River told her, causing Amelia's eyebrows to raise.

"Ok… What about me? He does adopt me, right?"

"Spoilers!" River sang. However, there was a look in her eyes that made it seem like she knew more than she was letting on. River than pointed her torch at the Doctor.

"Yes we are." She told him. However, he clearly wasn't paying any attention as he didn't even look up from River's phone.

"Sorry, what?" He called over.

"Talking about you." River said to him. Amelia couldn't help but burst into giggles at that. River and her daddy's interactions were very funny. She wished River would stick around, that way she had a mother like figure too.

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy." He said, fiddling with the phone, as if he couldn't figure out how it worked.

"Ah." River smirked at Amelia, before turning back to the Doctor. "The other way up."

He flipped it the other way with slight hesitation, before realizing that River was correct.

"Yeah." he muttered.

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

Machine gun shots rang through out the cave. Everybody whipped around, and ran backwards to find the source.

A cleric was standing there, his gun smoking. It was clear that the cleric thought he saw the Angel. The Doctor immediately started checking out the statue he shot at, while Octavian confronted his troop.

"Sorry. Sorry, I thought… I thought it looked at me." The cleric apologized.

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian asked, motioning to the statue.

"No, sir"

"No sir, it is not!" He said, raising his voice. "According to the Doctor we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor."

"Oi!" Amelia said, getting Octavian's attention. "It's not his fault. Since I've got here I've felt the same thing. The Angel must be watching us."

"You're just a little girl! What would you know?" Octavian yelled at her, getting in her face.

"Step away from my daughter, Bishop." The Doctor stated, his voice cold. His eyes were an inferno, his footsteps were drums. The screwdriver that was pointed at Octavian glowing an eerie green. "If you even think about yelling at her again, I will show you just how small the universe really is. And when we cross paths again, because we will, I'll show you why the Daleks call me the Oncoming Storm. That is if you survive past this mission."

"Yes sir." Octavian stated, his eyes filled to the brim with fear.

"Then we're done!" The Doctor exclaimed, flipping his screwdriver, before storing it in his jacket. All observers, except River and Amelia, blinked in shock. The fact that a man could go from anger beyond imagine to a peaceful calm in a split second was shocking.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked, turning to the cleric who fired at the statue.

"Er, Bob, sir."

"Oh that's a great name." The Doctor grinned. "Bob, I love Bob."

"It's a sacred name." Octavian informed him, before the Doctor glared at him. However, he was curious, so he motioned for the Bishop to go on. "We all have sacred names. They're given to us in service of the church."

"Sacred Bob. More like scared Bob now, eh?'

"Yes, sir."

"Ah good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron." He said, glancing at Octavian. "Amelia is right. I feel like we are being watched."

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

"Isn't there a chance this whole lot's just going to collapse?" Amelia asked the Doctor and River. They had finally entered the Maze itself, once again searching for the Angel. "I mean there's a whole ship up there."

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River told her.

"Had dinner with their chief architect once. Two heads are better than one." The Doctor told Amelia and River.

"What? You mean you helped him?" Amelia asked, confused.

"Uh, no. I mean he had two heads." The Doctor said. Amelia raised her eyebrows. She knew she shouldn't be shocked. She does now have a dog that has no nose, so a two headed creature shouldn't be that much of a surprise. "That book. The very end, what did it say? Read it to me."

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us. When these things occur, and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The Time of Angels."

The group then walked in silence, the tail being brought up by the church troops. Everyone was deep in thought about what that could mean. Suddenly Amelia felt a sharp pain up her knees, clearly having walked really far.

"Are we there yet?" Amelia asked. "It's a super large climb."

"The maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul." River told her. "Only two levels to go."

"Lovely species the Aplans." The Doctor said, nodding to Amelia. They were entering a dark cave within the Maze, one that held a creepy tone. "We should go visit them sometime."

"I thought they were all dead." Amelia asked, before she realized her mistake. However, before she could fix it, the Doctor cut in.

"So is Virginia Woolf, I'm on her bowling team." He told her, causing Amelia to look at him weirdly. He paused a bit, before going back to the Aplans. "Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well that's having two heads of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is…" River said, stressing the fact that she is worried.

"You feel like you're being watched. Amelia and Bob noticed it earlier. I'm still trying to work out what it is." He told her, before turning back to Amelia. "Course then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean what was that all about? But that's the Church for you."

Octavian shot the Doctor a nasty look, before turning to the rest of the group. "Lowest point in the wreckage is only about 50 feet up from here. That way."

"Oh!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed. His torch was pointed at the head of a nearby statue.

"What's wrong?" Amelia apse, recognizing the look on his face.

"Oh." River gasped, realizing the same thing.

"Exactly."

"How could we not notice that?" River asked. Amelia took a close look at the statue, before realizing what was wrong. She grabbed her daddy's hands with everything she had.

"Low-level perception filter, or maybe we're thick. Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop I am truly sorry, but I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."

"What danger?"

"The Aplans." River told him.

"The Aplans?" Octavian replied, confused.

"They've all got two heads." Amelia told him, her eyes flickering between the statues.

"I get that, so?" Octavian demanded. The Doctor shot a warning glance at him, before answering.

"So why don't the statues?" He said, and realization came across everyones faces. "Everyone, over there. Just move, don't ask questions don't speak." He said, shining a spot on the floor with his torch briefly, before pointing back at the statue.

"Okay. I want all of you to switch off your torches." The Doctor ordered.

"Sir?" Octavian asked.

"Just do it." He replied, and the cavern went into darkness, except for the torch the Doctor was holding. "Okay. I'm going to turn off this one, too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked. "Your daughter is here."

"No, I'm not. But I need to make sure." He said, before quickly turning his torch off and back on again. The statues had changed position.

"Oh my god! They've moved." Amelia stared, not blinking, as her daddy ran off to check others. One was on the ground, it's arm reaching up for them.

"They're Angels. All of them." The Doctor said, stating the obvious.

"But they can't be." River denied.

"Clerics, keep watching them." He ordered, running past that Angel to look at others. Amelia was hiding her head in River's shoulders, frightened. However, as she watched her future daddy run off, her eyes hardened. She felt bravery flow through her, and felt something appear in her pocket. Ignoring it for now, she ran after him, followed by River.

"Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel." He told Amelia and River when they got to where he is. "They're coming after us."

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

"There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River told the Doctor, her voice showing that she too, is frightened.

"Could they have been here already?" Amelia asked.

"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" The Doctor asked anyone who could answer.

"Nobody knows." River responded.

"We know."

"They don't look like Angels, and they're not fast. You said they were fast." Amelia told him. "They should have had us by now."

"Look at them. They're dying. Losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving." The Doctor told her.

"Losing their image." Amelia stated.

"And their image is their power… Power… POWER!" He exclaimed. "Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army. And it's waking up."

"We need to get out of here fast." River told him, causing Octavian to get on his comms, calling his troops that weren't there. The ones he sent to check a side chamber.

" _It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir."_

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active."

" _I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."_

"Bob, Sacred Bob. It's me the Doctor." The Doctor addressed him, taking the comm from Octavian. "Where are you now?"

" _I'm on my way up to you now, sir. I'm homing in on your signal._ "

"Ah well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you. Didn't I? Your friends, Bob, what did the Angel do to them?"

" _Snapped their necks, sir._ "

"See that's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you, they displace you in time. Unless they needed bodies for something. How did you escape?"

 _"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me too."_ Bob said, causing everyone to trade glances at each other.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you, too?"

" _Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I was expecting, but it was pretty quick so that was something."_

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" The Doctor asked, confused.

" _You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."_

"So when you say your on your way up, you mean…"

 _"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes."_

"No way out." The Doctor said, shutting off the comm.

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go." Octavian ordered everyone. Amelia ran with the group before she realized the Doctor wasn't following yet. She stuck her hand in he pocket to see what had materialized in there, and pulled out a Fob Watch. Her hand brushed against the button to open it, when a voice came from it.

 **"Open it. Rejoin with me. The Doctor will need you help to get out of this mess. But you can't do it as you. Well, not fully as you."**

The Watch and its words rang true in her head, and she pressed the button. The last thing she saw was the Doctor running towards her, shouting to not open it.

***************Beware The Weeping Angels***************

The Doctor watched in horror as Amelia was engulfed in gold light form the watch. A couple of seconds later, the light stopped, and Amelia smiled at him, her eyes glowing with amusement.

"Hello Dad."

"Jenny?" The Doctor asked, moving towards her slowly.

"Nope! Well, yes. Well, kind of anyway. While I am still Jenny, I am Amelia in all but biology. Personality, looks, feelings, everything. Besides, I always wanted for you to raise me, and now you can."

"It is you!" He shouted, engulfing her in a hug.

"No time for reunions. After all, I was here all along. Now, we need to help the rest of the group, don't you think so?"

Grinning like a madman, he rushed after Amelia, really happy that they didn't need to risk blood adoption. While yes, it would work, there was a good chance something would go wrong. When he suggested it, he was't really thinking about that.

When they got to the chamber with the ship, Angel Bob was calling through the comms for him.

"Hello Angels. What's your problem?" The Doctor asked.

" _Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly."_

"Why are you telling us this?" Amelia asked, her fresh Time Lady brain working on overtime.

" _There's something the Angels are very keen that you should know."_

"Which is?"

" _I died in fear. You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, but when it mattered, you let me down. I'm sorry sir. The Angels were very keen that you should know that."_

The Doctor froze as he processed this. He could barley hear anyone in the room as he responded to the Angels.

"Well, then, the Angels have made their second mistake, because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry for whatever is left of you Bob, and I swear, they will be sorry."

" _But you're trapped sir. With no way of escaping."_

"Yeah it's a trap. It's a trap, but this traps got a mistake in it. A great big whopping mistake."

 _"What mistake, sir?"_

"You need to trust us." Amelia told everybody else, as she had worked out what the mistake was.

"I trust the Doctor. Not you." Octavian told her.

"If you trust him, you trust me. I am his daughter. I am a Time Lady. Just get ready to jump on his signal." Amelia spat at him. River laughed, and told her welcome back to being Gallifreyan. "I'm ready daddy!"

The Doctor grinned at Amelia, who tossed him Octavian's gun that she stole form him.

" _Can I ask again? What mistake?"_

"A big, big mistake. Really huge. Didn't anyone very tell you there is one thing you never put in a trap. If you're smart, if you value you're continued existence, if you have any plans of seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

 _"And what would that be, sir?"_

"Me."


	11. I am bored

Attention Whovians, Pottermores, and everyone else. I am sad to say that it will be a while until I update my stories. It's not that I lack interest in my stories or ideas, in fact quite the opposite. However, currently I have just lost interest, and have thus become bored with writing. I will be back, I promise. Just not until I get back into the mood of writing. I am really sorry.

Just don't forget.

 **Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK! Good Luck.**

 _-Beware The Weeping Angels_


End file.
